Episode 24
October 25, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Believe In Magic |screenplay = Shoji Yonemura Atsushi Maekawa |director = Yasumi Mikamoto |animation director = Mizuki Sato Issei Hasegawa |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 23 |next = Episode 25|english Title = To Gore Or Not To Gore}} '''To Gore Or Not To Gore or known as The Fate Shouldered by the Dark Mask '''in the Japanese version is the twenty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on October 25, 2017. In Canada will air on November 18, 2018. Synopsis Doctor Genome uses his "Helix" Deck to turn the "Gouki" monsters' powerful attacks against themselves, putting Go Onizuka into a pinch. At the same time, the other members of the Knights of Hanoi also show up in LINK VRAINS and indiscriminately attack the citizens... Featured Duel: Go Onizuka vs. Doctor Genome Duel continues from the previous episode. '''Turn 5: Doctor Genome "Preserve Species".]] Genome activates the effect of "Hellix Necro Darwin" (1800/LINK-2/←↑) in his GY, to Special Summon it to a zone a Link Monster he controls next to the link. He Special Summons it to the Bottom next to the link of "Hellix Gothiclone" As a Link Monster was Special Summoned from the GY, Genome activates his Skill "Preserve Species", to halve the ATK of one of Go's monsters, and inflict damage equal to half of Go's LP. He halves the ATK of "Gouki Thunder Ogre" ("Thunder Ogre": 3400 → 1700 ATK; Go: 200 → 100 LP). Turn 6: Go Onizuka " Link Summoned.]] Go draws "Gouki Face Turn" and subsequently activates it, destroying a "Gouki" card he controls to Special Summon a "Gouki" monster from his GY. He destroys "Gouki Dark Mask" to Special Summon "Gouki Suprex" (1800/0). Go uses "Thunder Ogre" and "Suprex" to Link Summon "Gouki The Master Ogre" (2800/LINK-4/↑↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Suprex" was sent to the GY, Go activates its effect to add a "Gouki" card from his deck to his hand. He adds an unknown card. Go activates the Magic Card "Gouki Rematch", Special Summoning two "Gouki" monsters with different Levels from his GY in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Gouki Twist Cobra" (1600/0) and "Gouki Rising Scorpio" (2300/0). Go activates the effect of "The Master Ogre", returning all "Gouki" monsters it next to the link to his hand to negate the effects of monsters Genome controls until the End Phase, up to the number of monsters returned. He returns "Twist Cobra" and "Rising Scorpio" to negate the effects of "Gothiclone" and "Necro Darwin". "The Master Ogre" can attack all monsters Genome controls, but it must attack the monster with the highest ATK. "The Master Ogre" attacks and destroys "Necro Darwin" (Genome: 2300 → 1300 LP) and "Gothiclone" (Genome: 1300 → 0 LP). Featured Duel: Go Onizuka vs. Knight of Hanoi The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel and begins from an unspecified turn. Go Onizuka's Turn "Gouki The Master Ogre" attacks and destroys the Knight of Hanoi's "Jack Wyvern" (Knight of Hanoi: 1000 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Go Onizuka Doctor Genome The Knights of Hanoi Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201710/23144_201710251825.html Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1